Lilanie's Biography
by windwalker035
Summary: Short narratives about my main YGO character, Lilanie Camellia Everwood :D
1. Narrative 1 From A Distant Realm

**A**s you might have guessed, Lilanie was once a princess from a distant realm.. a realm somewhere in the 12 dimensions that constitute the universe *think yu-gi-oh! GX*

**F**or reasons still unknown to her, she was banished from the castle she called home and was merely dethroned by her own parents, the king and queen, the ones she thought she could trust... the people she thought would love her since she was their child... at a young age of 5 in the human world.

**T**he plot made by the king on that fateful day was to held a mock outrage inside the castle at midnight, hiring mercenaries to kidnap the princess while she was sleeping and kill her outside the castle's premises.. and so it happened.. Lilanie was forcefully kidnapped *one of them punched her in the stomach when she almost woke up* and the villains also brought the family's heirloom with them, a sword where the soul of a legendary warrior, rumored to be the first king... the one who created the kingdom, sleeps...

**W**hen Erisse woke up, he saw that her big sister was not beside him *they always sleep together* he looked for her in her room... when he didn't find her, he searched outside.. there was a commotion going on, and he heard the househelps relaying rumors about the princess's death, murmuring that the princess was brutally murdered. Erisse couldn't believe them and started shouting at them while he was crying.. he ran to look for his mother, who was at the castle's terrace, silently gazing at the beauty of the kingdom.. he asked her with rage what really happened and at the same time telling her why they didn't even care to protect her! the queen knelt down and hugged him tightly while he tried to released himself from her grasp.. the only thing the queen ever said to him was "...sorry." and that made him believe that her big sister was dead...

**I**t was early morning then when the mercenaries reached the end of the kingdom's domain, a vast land of sand greeted them.. while the murderers prepared to conclude the task, Lilanie awaken and was terrified with what she saw! the villains held her firmly while she tried to struggle, it seemed that they're going to rape her first before killing her! she was so in distress then but she couldn't cry... confusion clouded her mind more than fear, she doesn't know why she was there with them and why does her parents didn't do anything to save her... she felt so helpless, she wanted to die then...

**B**efore one of them could molest her, a heavy gust of wind surrounded them.. slashing through the villains with its malevolence, killing them... unbeknown to Lilanie, she was the one casting it! her silent cry was heard by the wind and the elemental protected her from harm...

**V**icious blood were scattered everywhere.. she couldn't believe she killed all of them! it was a horrible sight to see for a young girl like her... she stayed still for some time until a shiny object caught her eyes.. it was the hilt of the family's sword! with all the strength she could muster, she tried to carry the heavy blade.. but she really couldn't so she just dragged it...

**F**inding a couple of useful items from the mercenaries' baggages (water, money, etc.).. she prepared for the start of a new chapter in her life... alone, she will face the brand new terrain of the world outside the castle premises... she never dared to come back since she felt like she was not wanted anymore due to what she experienced that day...

**D**ragging the sword with both of her hands, she started to walk the path to the unknown... the path of the vast desert which seemed to be endless...

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035 [lilanie-kun]<strong>


	2. Narrative 2 The Day I Met Him

**L**ilanie is the adopted daughter of Amia Angelika (an unsung Alchemist) and Yoruichiro Everwood (a normal human), a fruitless couple residing in England. After her stepfather's demise, she took the responsibility of becoming the next President of an almost bankrupted company that designed and manufactured heavy machinery and equipment (she was a Biochemistry student then and stopped to focus on this duty). She had no experience in such corporate and mechanical things but she was too determined to achieve her foster parents' expectations and her stepmother's approval (her stepmom is a very strict and conservative person. she hates her at first but later on learns to love her like her own daughter. she is the one who taught Lilanie the ways of an alchemist, soul transmutation, and the formulation of the Elixir). Years passed and the company was finally on its revival and progressive stage when a sad incident occurred. Amia was murdered in front of Lilanie. Lilanie, in rage, killed the attacker and being a Necro-alchemist, she ripped and destroyed the enemy's soul, causing an eternal death.

**O**nce again, she was left alone. Only a few of her employees trusted her and she was condemned by the others, saying that she was not capable of running the company and that she killed her stepmother. Sad and confused, she visited Japan (her stepdad's home country). The first time she saw the country, she felt a new sense of confidence, freedom and hope. She also fell in love with its beauty and thus, she constituted a sister company named Microelectronics and Networking Utilities (MNU) Company located at the outskirts of Domino City. Here, she met Isono Miyagawa (yupyup! he's the same Isono from YGO, only younger here), her Personal Assistant and Seto's father (i won't name him yet), the company's premiere Computer Programmer and Lilanie's Executive Adviser. The two men, together with the other employees, became very close to Lilanie due to her friendly and generous nature. One time, Seto's father introduced Lilanie and Isono to his wife and to Seto (Mokuba wasn't born yet) and from then on Lilanie and little Seto-kun became good friends. Lilanie would always visit Seto's home and they would play until Seto fell asleep. Seto's mother thought of Lilanie as family, a younger sister she never had (Seto's mother is an only child) and a person who will protect her children someday, although she didn't say this to her. Lilanie treated Seto as her little brother and gave all the love she should have given Erisse, her true little brother (if only they weren't separated when they were kids…*sigh*). She also saw the potential of becoming a great leader in the 5-year-old kid (which is true today) and hoped to make him part of her company someday.

**T**wo years had gradually passed (Mokuba's 1½ years old already) and Lilanie's bound to go back to England due to the recession that was disturbing the country (she needs to personally know what's happening in the main company). Controlling her tears, she said goodbye to the family that accepted her, to her employees, to Isono, to Seto's parents, to Mokuba and especially, to Seto. She hugged him tightly and promised to come back and visit them again soon. Seto never said a word and just hugged her back. She felt his sadness and before she let go of her tears, she released him from her grasp and turned away. She never thought that that scene was the last thing she would see of Seto's family and Isono.

**S**he stayed for three years in England and she didn't expect that she would stay that long. She was very excited to go back to Japan, but that excitement faded with the grave news she heard from her employees. Seto's parents died a year after she left and their children were left to stay in an orphanage. Isono also resigned from the company due to unknown reason. Lilanie was in shock. She didn't know what to do or what to think. Her mind was trying to decipher the words she heard but it couldn't. The only thing she did was to stay in her office and cried. Cried and blamed herself for her stupidity. She shouldn't have gone back to England… she should've stayed in Japan, where she was happy… but all else was in the past and couldn't be changed… no matter how hard she tries.

**R**egaining her senses, she called every orphanage that she knows (she does charity works and feeding programs in orphanages because she knows how it feels to live without parents) but neither of them have Seto and Mokuba. Calling the last orphanage she knows, she was in despair once again. The kids were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation and known to be a powerlust tyrant in the business world. Lilanie only hoped and prayed that day that the boys will live prosperously and somehow, someday they will meet again…

_(…and so they met six years after)_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035 [lilanie-kun]<strong>

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi**


End file.
